Gamification is the use of game play mechanics for non-game applications, particularly consumer-oriented web and mobile sites, as well as apps, in order to encourage people to adopt the applications. Game mechanics are constructs intended to produce enjoyable gameplay. Put another way, game mechanics include elements of a game that allow for a fun and engaging user experience, such as, for example goals; points; collecting badges, awards, trophies, and/or other collectable items; rankings and leaderboards; levels; exchange of virtual and/or real goods and currencies; and feedback loops. The game mechanics are the building blocks that can be applied and combined to “gamify” any non-game context.
Gamification strives to encourage users to engage in desired behaviors in connection with the applications. Gamification works by making technology more engaging, and by encouraging desired behaviors, taking advantage of humans' psychological predisposition to engage in gaming. By implementing game mechanics in sites and/or apps, users may be encouraged to perform tasks that they ordinarily might consider boring, such as completing surveys, shopping, or reading web sites. Typically, in order to gamify a web or mobile site, a publisher must manually implement game mechanics with the site and/or app.